Muscle Balm
by alayneni
Summary: Ever the attentive wife, Felicity knows when something is wrong with her husband. Olicity. Fluff.


**Muscle Balm**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow.

 **Summary:** Ever the attentive wife, Felicity knows when something is wrong with her husband. Olicity. Fluff.

* * *

Felicity was working on tracking their latest criminal while listening to the background noise of Oliver training in the lair. It was only the two of them there as it was a Saturday afternoon. Normally, they would come in much later, but their unborn son had her very restless this afternoon. She was due in two weeks and she had been growing crazy trying to make sure that they were prepared for every possible scenario that could happen. There were so many things to put in place to make sure that Oliver and the team could function properly for the month that she was taking off after the birth of their son. It filled her with a lot of nervous energy and left her wondering if she was forgetting anything.

Sleep was difficult. Their son didn't let her sleep. He liked to start kicking in the middle of the night when he should be sleeping. He was definitely Oliver's son. Oliver liked to place his hand on her stomach and tell their son in a stern voice that he shouldn't keep his mother awake. If her son kept up this sleeping pattern after he was born she would never get any rest!

Oliver moved from his mini archery range to the wing chu dummy but she was hearing something off in his routine. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face her husband. She knew all of his training routines by heart. She watched the muscles in his body work as he the attacked the dummy and she spotted the problem. He was slow on his right side. The way he rolled his shoulders in between sequences told her he was having problems with his right shoulder.

"Oliver," she yelled.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked over at her concerned. The expression on his face told her he was on the verge of panicking which meant he thought it was baby related. "Is it time for the hospital," he asked. He looked about ready to bolt to the car to drive her to the hospital. She half wondered if Oliver realised that though Felicity had packed the car with all the necessary items, he kind of needed to make sure she was in the car as well before he left.

"No," she responded. His entire posture relaxed immediately. It completely eluded her how he could face the scariest criminals without a single shred of fear but the thought of her giving birth to their son, scared him. She knew there were many risks involved but modern medicine strived to reduce those risks and there were thousands of births each day without complications. At least that was what she kept telling herself to alieve the fear that something might go wrong.

"You found something?" he asked hopefully. They had been looking for this target for the last two weeks and Oliver was itching to put him away.

"No," she responded again, extending her arm in front of her with her wrist up and using her index finger to call him to her.

He immediately made his way to her and stopped just in front of her chair.

"Is your shoulder hurting you?" she asked softly. She saw the guilt pass across his face and she arched her eyebrow reminding him they only told each other the truth.

"Yes," he admitted embarrassed.

Felicity sighed. Her husband could be such an idiot sometimes. "The muscle balm is in the bottom left draw of the medical cabinet," she instructed.

Like the dutiful husband he was, he went to collect it for her. There was no way she was getting it in her condition. Getting off the chair was a challenge in its own right. She enjoyed the view of Oliver bending over. As nice as the thought of sex was, the size of her stomach was just not conducive to sex right now. It took too much energy to find a comfortable position and Oliver was terrified of hurting her. As a result there was a ban on Oliver using the salmon ladder in her presence.

He was back standing in front of her much too soon. She took the muscle balm from him and ordered him to take a seat on the ground in front of her. She put a little bit on to the tips of her fingers and started rubbing it into his aching muscles. He moaned at her touch and Felicity had to suppress the thrill of desire that shot through her. It was going to be a long month and a half before she got to be intimate with Oliver again.

"Did this happen last night?" she asked while she worked on his shoulder.

"Yes," he responded softly.

"And you didn't come to me because?" she prodded.

"Because you have a lot going on. You're preparing for our baby," he told her. She was warmed by his concern for her wellbeing but that didn't negate the fact that he was an idiot.

"That doesn't lesson my responsibilities to you. I didn't spend a year of my life in a masseuse class for those skills to go to waste. I learned them to ease your injuries Oliver. You are not getting younger. I don't want you bending over to pick up our son and throwing out your back," she teased.

Oliver chuckled, "That would never happen. You know first-hand exactly how strong my back is."

"But you need to take care of it with the same care you give your bow and arrows," she reprimanded and he fell silent.

Felicity continued to work the balm in before she decided to work on his other shoulder. He was just as tense there and Felicity frowned. He had been neglecting himself again.

"Tomorrow, after breakfast, I'm giving you a full body massage," she stated.

"Felicity," Oliver said in that warning tone.

"No, your muscles need it. The baby will be here soon and he's going to demand a lot of my time. I don't know how long it's going to take me to find that new balance point in my life where I have everything under control. I need to know that you are ok. I can't be worrying that your shoulder was giving you trouble and I didn't attend to it," Felicity pleaded.

"Felicity, I can take care of myself," he insisted stubbornly.

"Your muscles are telling me otherwise. I can't have my co-CEO of Smoak Technologies wincing in pain during meetings. You know you're on your own in the company for the next three months," Felicity reminded him.

"I know hon. I promise I won't screw it up," Oliver said sincerely.

"I never thought you would," Felicity replied honestly. She had faith in Oliver. Felicity had built a fantastic management team in the company and she had no doubt that everything would be fine while she was on maternity leave.

The elevator opened and Renee and Rory stepped out.

"Woah, do we need to block our eyes," Renee asked cheekily.

"Do you need to go a few rounds on the mats with me," Oliver asked in the tone that promised severe pain. Oliver like to keep his role as alpha male intact.

"Bring it on old man," Rene challenged cockily.

Oliver was slowly rising to his feet but Felicity applied pressure to his shoulders telling him to stay put. He could easily ignore her request but he knew full well there would be consequences to doing that.

"Rene," she said sweetly, "I'm not going to be in the bunker for about a month. I want you to conduct a full inventory of our weapons, spare parts and medicines. I want you check that all of the equipment is up to date on maintenance and check with all our teammates that they have everything they require," she instructed.

Rene groaned, "Didn't you just finish doing that blondie?"

"Yes and now I'm assigning you to double check that I didn't miss anything. I expect your list by the end of the day," she said. "Oh and if I find it lacking in anyway, I'll make you do the inventory over."

Rory started laughing behind him and he only laughed harder when Rene turned to glare at him.

The elevator door opened and Curtis and Paul stepped out. Curtis took one look at Rory and asked, "What did we miss?"

"Nothing," Felicity stated.

Her computer started pinging indicating there was an emergency. She patted Oliver on the shoulders and turned to her monitors.

"Ok guys, robbery at a local grocery store three blocks away. Everyone except Wild Dog please suit up," Felicity said with a wicked smile.

The team went off to change and Felicity glanced at the tube of balm next to her keyboard. That was their last tube. She pulled up the list of items she needed to order to replenish their inventory and added a further three tubes to the purchase list. If she wasn't going to be here for a month she could only imagine the chaos that would ensue among the boys without her. At least her medicine cabinet at home was fully stocked. As long as Oliver didn't come home with any gunshot wounds, (he should have learned from that one time last year when she used her loud voice on him not to ever do that again) she should be able to keep him in tip top condition. She was really looking forward to taking a million pictures of Oliver holding his son in his arms that is provided they didn't end up in a sling.


End file.
